New Thalos
new_thalos.jpg 'Area Designer:' :Duke / Conner (of SillyMUD) 'Directions:' :6s2e2s11e3n7n (from Midgaard Temple) 'Story/History:' : Many JediMUD players call New Thalos home. Western Synod of the powerful Thalosian Church, New Thalos is a highly religious city where the plaintive wails of the Muezzin call people to prayer five times a day. New Thalos has the gentility and cosmopolitan feel that many cities lack. It is a grand place, replete with a Temple, guild system, corps of street merchants and shopkeepers, a library, several inns, and a beautifully large town square. Everything an adventurer could need to lead a life of danger and excitement is here. Yet New Thalos has a rugged side because of its proximity to the vast Great Eastern Desert. Nomads occasionally come to the city for supplies, and sand-storm toughened religious crusaders preach the words of foreign and obscure prophets. The city is ruled under the iron fist of the Sultan, Sheik Bismillah ibn Ra Kihr, and his Elite Guards have been known to stamp out heresy and violence as they see it happen. New Thalos is located in the northwest reaches of the Great Eastern Desert. New Thalos is a very interesting hometown, but due to the number of dangers the town presents, it is recommended for more experienced players. 'Looking Closely:' If you look closely at the plaque at West's Memorial Fountain, you'll see this: Best wishes go out to the following people who were major contributors through building, funding, and animating the pool and fountain. Thanks of course goes out to You as well for your usage of the rent command. P--punk Angstrom--stun Jorak--tackle Screwball-moon Bravoman--follow Celeste--sleep Azure--hug Shiro--waits Boreas--lick Job--snore Kingdem--boggle Pablo--badge Dobbler--strut Themyth--tip Ansel--gratz Pekaris--hop Elkor--bonk Kadea--steal In the early 90s, JediMUD had a social contest, of which the abovementioned players contributed the associated popular socials. 'Mobs of Note:' :Ahmad (stabber), Allah (Wrath of Allah), foreman (fountain pen), Statue of Kailyn (garland of roses), Statue of Austinpowers (Elder Wand) 'General Zone Strategies:' : New Thalos offers a challenge for PCs of all levels: from the newbie "Amusement Park" area to the more challenging Temple of the Gods, you will find hours of entertainment. The Amusement Park : Several mini-zones ranging in complexity from the shooting Gallery and Bumper Cars at the west end of the Dim Alley to the Hall of Mirrors and the Shop Path at the east end comprise this area. Shrine of Allah : Find the Statue of Allah (Wrath of Allah) or seek out the Guild Guards along guild row. The Guild Guards all possess procs related to their guilds, and many area, so beware! Thalosian Dungeons : An upper level mini-zone that features some of the worst of the riff-raff of New Thalos behind bars. Get the keys from the Prison Guards. Watch your alignment. Calm the wandering (hidden) cut-throats and henchmen in the Ahmad Cell Complex. Blind Ahmad's guards and pick off the guard with Ahmad's key. Ahmad is aggro, but can be fully debuffed. Chessboard : The Chessboard is a great lowbie to mid-level mini-area. Watch for the aggro black pieces at the north end of the board! There are treasure rooms below each King. God Statues Name: the statue of Kailyn Level: 39 Hits: 3559 Mana: 20 Ac: 15 Hitroll: 31 Damroll: 8 : You'll find shrines to the current JediMUD Administration here: Despair (eats corpses), Ching (3x hit), Doc, AustinPowers (entropy, toss) and Kailyn (summons). These mobs don't interact. : Kailyn's base damroll is 7. If she loads her garland of red roses, you can determine if it is the good, +1 dam version by casting 'information' on her statue. If her Damroll attribute is 8, she has loaded the good version of the garland. : 'Equipment:' ' 'Maps: ' New Thalos-Destiny.jpg Newthalosmap.jpg newthalos.gif Avatars_new_thalos.gif ' Category:Zones